User blog:Dio Buccaneer/Breakdown Analysis by Dio Buccaneer - 01. Frankenstein 's power
Ahoy my Noble readers! I am Dio Buccaneer and I am here to welcome you to The Breakdown Analysis Series blog. This is the first one of my blogs in which I analyse and break down interesting stuff about Noblesse and help people with learning about its world through my eyes. The subject of the day is "Frankenstein 's Power". Not just the Dark Spear but also the Blood Spear and the rest. Basically what Franky is capable of and his limits. So, let's break it down: Dark Energy: Dark Energy is not actually energy as energy is a property and not an ability. The correct term is Dark Aura. So what is that? The truth is the aura Franky manipulates is thought to be poisonous because of all the negativity it possesses. That is not entirely correct. The poison-like properties of this power might not be just a byproduct but they might have been implanted (or at least not removed) by those working on the spear to disguise the soul collecting of its early development stage as plagues, diseases and wars. Where I am going with this is that there is a disconnect in the uncomfortable feeling it gives and the poison-like qualities it has. The difference is being in front of a hungry beast and being biten by a snake. Had it not been that, they could have chosen fire or something (with the same hateful feelings but less poison perhaps). This is just a very likely hypothesis, however. That being the case, during Frankenstein 's work on it, the only informer the early Union had on his lab was Tesamu who while not stupid, was dependent on Frankenstein 's knowledge rather than his own, knowing that Franky was smarter and more knowledgeable than him as well as having to learn from following his instructions to the letter. It could also be that he liked Franky better than the Union and while he might have noticed the trapped data and he kept his finding to himself as Franky gave him better treatment as if he were family rather than child labor. In any case, that is how Franky tricked the Union into falling for the trapped research. He gave them formulas that had a catastrophic lack of immunity to the Dark Aura by default rather than ones that did not, to base their work around. He burned the books that contained the formulas that were not weak to him or had the connection between his power and the research he gave them as well as took the Dark Spear so he could use it for himself and they would not have it to research the (to them) hitherto weakness and combat it. It is also worth mentioning that the poison 's effects get stronger as Frankensteins power increases, shown by the fact that at the start it could keep the regeneration of only modified humans from working but after absorbing Gradeus the Berserker, he could stop Muzaka 's regeneration to a hault (who is an unmodified werewolf as well as the Werewolf Lord who possesses a regeneration legendary among his kind). At the same time, the poison did not spread either as in the end, Muzaka has powerful regeneration. Other than that it possesses the same standard abilities of aura. Appearence: What is the shape of the Dark Spear? If you say a dual bladed, double edged spear then you are WRONG. The Dark Spear gains its name for its tendency to use spear-like shapes as well as have a preferred (by itself or Frankenstein) spear-like form. It has a spear (and spike) motif is what I am saying. The truth of the matter lies elsewere. We always thought it was a Soul Weapon covered in thick, Dark Aura. In the fight with Dorant, the Dark Spear cleared that notion completely. It is infact amorphous like water. While Frankenstein recovered, the Dark Spear took the form of a murky liquid which Frankenstein could make spikes out of and fight with. This could be assumed that it was a weaker state but since Franky was pushing Dorant to a corner, it cannot be the case. Contract: Frankenstein has a contract. Contracts grand power and physiology similar to that of Nobles in humans. Power gained from a contract is comparible to the power of the one granting it. Abilities gained from a contract are similar to the ones of the Noble giving it. Now that we all know that, let us go through the powers and limitations of the contract between Franky and Rai. The special ability granted by that specific contract is the Blood Spear. The Blood Spear grants enchanced overall fighting abilities at the cost of stamina as its Contractor is Rai (who is infamous for possessing such abilities) and takes the form of a spear with two double edged points at each end, just like the Dark Spear with the difference of looking like it is made of flowing red blood instead of dark purple lighting. Franky cannot mantain its form for more than a few seconds but with its enormous power increase he does not have to and as long as there are people for the Dark Spear to replenish its energy the two make a good combo for those seconds the fight can hope to last. It could also be the case that the Blood Spear drains the life force of the user making them weaker with each use like as with the power possessed by Rai but that is nullified by the inabilty to get weaker possessed by the Dark Spear who cannot get weaker even when souls are removed from it making the combo only cost stamina. This is my hypothesis on that. If by some miracle the fight lasts longer than that of a few seconds after the contract is activated then Frankenstein begins to rightfully worry as he could be consumed before he feeds his other double edged weapon. Properties: The Dark Spear has many functions, though YOUR fun is a blue sky suggestion to it. It can absorb and assimilate those impaled by the weapon gaining their power level and adding it to its own but it can only do that with the raw aura capacity one possesses rather than skills or abilities. Inflicting wounds to the enemy at melee heals some injuries and complete absorpion slowly restores the user 's health allowing them to go and kill more. If the user gets injured then the Dark Spear grants them power and danger in backfiring its absorpion power in comparison to the injury. The more injuries he gets, the more he lacks control and the more you get in power but inflicting injuries lets him get control back. Whether that makes him lose power is unknown. A big injury however, has at least once snapped awake its user from the Dark Spear 's control though that was an one-off exception rather than the rule. Freshly devoured souls can be removed from the weapon without it kissing the power up from them goodbye. The Dark Spear is the most frightening Soul Weapon ever as it can give hell for an eternity to the victims and the user. Aside from those it can be summoned and used like any other Soul Weapon. Fighting Style: Frankenstein 's fighting style could be described as chaotic, random and unpredictable. I prefer the terms intense and fierce as Franky is a man of planning and tactic. He was described by Getutel as someone who uses his power to its fullest potential and it is obvious when compared to actually chaotic fighters like Gradeus and Urokai. When they fought Frankenstein, he overcame them with his unique power and the fact that they underestimated him because he held back on purpose. Urokai underestimated Franky and lost an eye to his surprise attack, only keeping up when he actually started fighting chaoticaly after going berserk. Gradeus on the other hand, was used to throwing his weight around with no regard in conserving energy or strategy, fought two battles in a row, got tired and was played around by Franky. Not that him being tired was much of a factor as the poison-like aura of Franky removed the injury-based buff of his, breaking all his "strategy" and since he was attacking as if he could overwelm his enemy with raw power alone while tired, injured and poisoned (all effects made stronger by the fact that the Dark Aura of Frankenstein works better on modified beings) and we get a fight that was prolonged by Gradeus' Blood Stone replica but had its outcome remain unchanged nontheless. You could say that inability to adjust to this way of fighting was the greatest factor in Gradeus' defeat (same goes for werewolves as they ignore injuries rather than dodge as Muzaka confirmed). It is worth mention that Frankenstein likes to insult his enemies, an art he has mastered over the years and everyone who fells for the taunts essentially gives free hits to Franky which, because of the nature of his power, should be avoided at all costs. Frankenstein is a man with many layers and his fighting style, while deceiving, reflects that. Drawbacks: "But Dio (you say) are there any drawbacks that might make it not worth taking the Dark Spear up?" Yes, yes there are. The users while possesing its enormous power and abilities, they are with no other privileges. That was shown when Frankenstein fought the 9th Elder. The Dark Spear while it did accept the Elder as its owner, it devoured him instantly as he the lacked health as well as physical and emotional strength Franky possessed. It allows you to lead the Dance Macabre but it will take every chance to step on your leg if you let it. Memento Mori. You still dance the death dance. It can surprise attack you and that can kill you. If you have not a constant emotionalcrutch it will devour you like everyone else but since you are the one responsible for the souls' eternal damnation it will put more heart into it. To overcome that side-effect Frankenstein needed Rai and his saint-like wisdom and influence for emotional support. Should anyone else had been in Rai 's place, Frankenstein would have been eaten a long time ago. Frankenstein needs to push the thought of letting Rai die away with bloodlust and his usual fighting attitude which seems to work finely at relieving stress as well as always fighting at his best, as both are doomed if he does not. Frankenstein can possibly find the strength to go on if his friends and family support him but since what was shown in the fight against Dorant was Frankenstein being powerless without Rai, it is a real possibily we will lose both of them together. Though giving Rai a proper sent off or having his master live the life he wanted in peace might remedy that situation. In conclusion, Frankenstein 's power is limitless in potential but it can reach a level he could not control it with Rai 's possible death being a catalyst for such an event. The user of such power has to have enormous emotional strength and support especially if they keep absorbing strong souls. Finally, I want to thank you all for joining me, the next analysis will be a reupload of the one I did on Muzaka as an anon which you can find in the "Chapter analysis concept" discussion but in this breakdown style at an, as of now, undetermined time. Tell me your opinion on this article and blog and remember... Live nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts